Sirius Black and the Veil
by MiaFaith27
Summary: Tom Riddle had a great grin spread across his face. Sirius stood watching helplessly as his best friend, James Potter, was being murdered. ...but wait..hasnt this happend? thought Sirius...where am I?
1. Reliving the Death

disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anyhting related to that wonderful industry... JK does... (lucky...)

Tom Riddle had a great grin spread across his face. James Potter stood before him. Clearly Tom had the element of surprise because James was in clothed in blue flannel pajamas and hastily retrieving his wand. At this pitiful sight, Voldemort cackled "_Stupefy_"

James shouted as the red light struck the chair behind him as he dove to the floor.

"Childs play." Thought Tom.

James muttered a spell under his breath and was engulfed with a golden shield.

But, Voldemort was far more powerful. "_Expelliarm__as_." he whispered and James was thrown against the living room wall- his wand in some unknown location.

During all of this, Sirius Black stood watching, half in disbelief. Voldemort was bearing down on his best friend- he had to do something.

_"Avada Kedarva_"

Sirius saw his chance and leapt in front of the green light.

It only flew straight threw him and struck its intended target. James slid to the ground, dead. His glasses askew on his face with the lenses shattered; his mouth in the process of forming some spell that would never come to life.

Voldemort causally crossed over the body, the dirt off his boots dusting the corpse.

Sirius sat in shock. He did not have any idea what was happening. James was dead. He heard Lily scream.

"Not Harry. Not Harry! Please, ple- I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside girl."

"Not Harry, please, Not Harry." (She was in sobs now, barely audible.)

"Stand aside girl." He chuckled at her weakness.

"No, take me. Take me instead. Please… have mercy. Have mercy…"

"Mercy? Ha-ha… _Avada Kedarva_." And Lily joined her husband in the after life.

Voldemort was towering over baby Harry when Sirius entered the room.

A flash, a high shrill and Tom Riddle was gone……

….if fact, everything was gone.

Sirius was in a dark room.

Alone.

Or was he?


	2. The Worm

:-) thanks for the reviews! they make my day!!

I do not own Sirus or anything Harry Potter related...

I hope you like the new chapter!

Sirius felt like he had died.

Maybe he had.

But he could at least still move… barely. He reached for his wand. "No! NO! NO!" whispered a thousand voices. The words forced themselves down onto his body until he was motionless. "Wh-" "Shhh!" the voices interrupted him.

He felt as if a hand was clamped over his mouth. Then a woman's voice sounded in his ear: "Don't talk or move. He will know you are here."

"Wh-"

"No, don't talk. Please." She sounded desperate now.

Sirius opened his eyes, but it was just as dark. There was definitely no one else around… then, a light flickered in the distance.

"He knows." "He's coming!" "Shh…"

The light got brighter. Sirius felt himself being pulled up. "No, don't take him." Screamed the faceless and bodiless voices.

The light flickered once again.

Sirius screamed. It felt like something was being wiggled into his ear, like a worm. He clutched his ear and found nothing. The voices screamed with him. He felt the invisible hands clasp at him, like they wanted to help. Then…it stopped.

Sirius sneezed and his head throbbed with pain. The light flickered brighter. He sneezed again and the Light engulfed him.

When he opened his eyes, he was somewhere new…. no…not new. He had already been here. James Potter sat at the dinner table with his wife and child.

"No… I am not here. Not again."

The sound of an explosion came from the front door.

James and Lily jumped up as if this had been the sign they were waiting for.

"Take Harry, Lily. He's here." Said James.

But…then James did a very peculiar thing… he turned towards Sirius and began speaking to him.

"Sirius Black, I presume?"


	3. Old Friends

There was no way that James was talking to him; James was dead. Sirius had lived with that reality for fifteen years. His best friend was dead.

Sirius opened his eyes. Godric's Hollow had vanished. Well, can something vanish if it never was really there in the first place?

A dark figure slinked towards Sirius.

The room in which both men were was dimly lit by an unknown light source.

"Room is the wrong word." Thought Sirius. It was more of a space really. There was no definite end on any side of him.

The dark figure slinked closer.

* * *

The figure observed the new person who had suddenly appeared in the middle of his "home". Something about his long hair and skinny appearance was very familiar. However, he could not be sure. The man had not turned around yet.

"Was this just another one of his hallucinations?"he thought, "No, no. This has never happened before. I am….positive…"

Sirius began talking to himself out loud.

"Well, I suppose I have finally gone crazy..haha..Moony always said that it would happen sooner rather than later…if it hadn't already." Then he chuckled to himself.

Suddenly a noise behind him brought his attention that area.

A man stood there, an expression of utter shock on his face.

A man stood there; a man whom Sirius knew very well.

"Sirus?"

"…yes… James."


End file.
